Primeval Legacy
by captainbeckerandjess
Summary: Basic Jecker fluff. Memily and Conby thrown in there to
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place 4 years after Convergence. Jess and Becker are married as are Abby and Connor and Matt and Emily. Jess is 21(or so wiki says) in season 5 so she's 25 here.**

"Becker, you forgot to do dishes this morning!" Jess called to Becker as he walked into Ops. He turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry, Jess. I didn't realize that you weren't going to do them this mornning." he retorted. She glared at him as he stared right back.

"Everyonce in a while, I would like it if you did dishes. I know we have a busy work schedule, but come on! 30 minutes. Thta's all it takes." she told him.

"look, Jess, just because we are _married_ doesn't mean you get to push all the household chores on me." he snapped. She paused, not expecting that reaction or the fact that he would blurt out that they were married in front of the whole Ops. So far, only the Core Team and Lester knew. Terars threatened to spill from her eyes.

"If I recall correctly, it was _you_ who offered to do dishes every Thursday." she told him before running out of Ops and towards the menagerie.

Abby found her in Sid and Nancy's pen, with Rex sitting on her shoulder, sobbing into her hands.

"Jess?" she asked softly. Jess looked up, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'll leave." she told Abby, getting to her feet. The blond barred her way and shook her head.

"No. You don't have to leave. Sit back down." she told her, walking into the pen. Jess satr back down and gave Abby a watery smile.

"What happened?" Abby asked. Jess frowned.

"I told Becker he forgopt to dishes this morning, teasing of course, I don't mind doing them, and he snapped. He said that just because we are married, doesn't mean that I get to force all the household chores on him." she told her. Abby looked at Jess and saw the fresh tears running down the 25 year-olds cheeks.

"Anything else?' she asked, looking up as she heard the door open to the menagerie. Jess gave a small nod.

"I'm a little over 2 weeks preghnant." she whispered. Abby looked at Jess as the figure standing by the door stiffened.

"What?" she asked. Jess nodded again.

"I haven't told Becker because he has so much going on. I was going to tell him yesterday, but he was beating himself up because we lost thosse two kids at the shopping mall with the raptors." Jess sobbed. Abby looked at the figure as she stood up.

"I'm going to get you a cup of tea. I'll be back shortly. Unless you want me to stay?" she told her as she unlocked the pen door.

"No. I don't need you to stay. Thanksfor going to get me some tea." Jess replied. Abby nodded as she backed out and turned, walking towards the silent figure standing next to the door.

**Who do you think the figure at the door is? Please review! Your criticism is helpful!**


	2. Chapter 2

"How much did you hear?" she asked quietly. Becker looked at her, his eyes hinting at tears.

"Enough to know that she's pregnant with our child and I've been a jerk." he replied. She smirked and shoved him towards the pen.

"Go. Tell her you're sorry and you love her." she ordered him. He turned towards her as she left abd gave her a smile.

"Jess." he called softly into the pen. He heard her sobs stop.

"Becker?' she asked. He walked to her and pulled her into a deep kiss.

"Jess, please forgive me. This morning was not the best i've had. But, its been made better, a lot better. We're gong to be parents!" he told her as she sobbedinto his shirt. At his last remark, she stopped and looked at him.

"You heard that?" she whispered. He nodded.

"I wish you would have told me sooner." he repliedbefore kissing her deeply again. They broke apart as someone cleared their throat behind them. They whirled around to take in the sight of Connor, Abby, Emily, Matt and Lester. Matt, who had cleared his throat, looked at them.

"If you don't mind, we need Jess back at the ADD, thgere has been analert." he told them. Jess gasped and looked at Becker.

"How exactly we managed to miss _great, big, red, flashing _alarms, I have no clue." he told her. she smirked and slid past him and walked out of the menagerie. The team watched her leave, then turned to Becker, who smirked andfollowed Jess. Connor watched the door close and then turned back to the groiup.

"How they managed to not notice their are no alarms going off, I just don't know." Matt said. Emily looked at him.

"They both know there is no anomaly." she told him. He turned to her.

"Whatmakes you say that?" he asked. She smiled and pointed towards the door.

"Because I just saw them sneak past the menagerie door, heading towards the armoury." she replied. Lester groaned as Connorlooked like he was going to be sick.


End file.
